Pirate Captain
Not to be confused with the Pirate Captain boss. The Pirate Captain is a Ranged fighter from the Prime seas of Trove. This class is considered to be a treasure loving pirate from the high seas of the Treasure Isles. Pirate Captains can be described as one word: explosive. This class is useful against large groups of enemies. Most of his attacks use a wide range of explosives, even going so far as to utilize his pet parrot. His basic attack does not use a projectile, but rather an area of effect attack that can damage multiple enemies. The Captain's parrot can be thrown to help attack enemies; and the Pirate can also throw an explosive dummy that attracts the attention of any enemy in the area. His Ultimate, like the Captain's parrot ally, shoots massive explosive projectiles that can wipe out large groups of enemies. Unlike most classes, This class uses Energy but cannot use Energy Regeneration stats to gain energy. This class relies heavily on his passive to recharge his energy in order to use his dummies. The rest of his abilities do not require energy to use. Crafting Abilities and detonation generates 1 Doubloon per enemy hit. Every Doubloon gives 10 energy. |detail1 = The Pirate Captain does not benefit from energy regeneration and must proc this passive to generate energy. }} to deplay an additional turret. Both turrets will upgrade from the same Doubloons. }} avaliable. |detail2 = Can be used with . |detail3 = Fires every second. }} Stat gain per level Note: Pirate Captain gets a '+60% Critical Damage''' boost at the start without any gear/gems.'' Tactics 'Solo Play' Pirate Captains don't have energy regeneration, their regeneration comes from their passive (coins) each coin restores 10-15 energy. Therefore, you don't need energy regeneration stats on your equipment. Having the Prowling Shadow ally with high attack speed and Health/%Health can outlast large groups of enemies, even in Uber 6+ levels. Prefect Penguin will also allow you to keep your health high as long as you can kill the enemies quickly. Thanks to the damage bonus, this is a great ally for both damage and survivability. Keeping First Mate can help deal tons of damage between the player and the ally, but having Man o' War and First mate can maximize damage output on large groups. This also helps with the Chronomancer Ally, given its cooldown reduction. To avoid taking any damage, try to throw your decoys around the map to give yourself some breathing room. If placed well enough, you'll never take any damage from your enemies! These decoys will also allow you to regain energy when they explode and damage enemies. This is perfect for keeping your turrets alive while being too far away to use your M1 on them. Remember that these decoys won't upgrade your turrets with the doubloons that they generate, so you'll have to go up close initially. 'Teamplay' Just like Solo play, players with this class can use the Pretend Pirate to keep the enemies occupied while close ranged attackers (like Knights and Dracolytes) can get close to deal damage to the enemy. Having Multiple Pirates can share passive abilities to improve the First Mate ability on any Pirates. Pirate class can become a great supporter or damage dealer for any team. 'Beware of:' Teleporting bosses - try to stay close to them (but either to their back or just out of their range), this will prevent allies (especially Knight, Dracolyte and Neon Ninja) from losing damage time after it teleports . Area of Effect damage abilities such as Toxic Clouds - try to jump out of range, strafe around the boss, and use your decoys as much as possible to avoid the damage zone entirely. Costumes Video Gallery Pirate blog header-720x322.jpg Pirate_blog_header-720x3221.jpg Ships_th.jpg File:Brownbeard_th.jpg Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Magic Category:Gunsman Category:Treasure Isles